Love Fool
by littleangelinlove
Summary: *AU* Tristan is back, and Rory's falling for him. Is it love? Or just a fling?


Title: Love Fool  
  
Chapter: Mesmerize  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Couple: R/T, of course! Other couples thrown in for my writing pleasure.  
  
A/N: Dean is history, there's no Jess, and Rory is living in Hartford with her grandparents' junior year while Loralei is in Europe for the year on a business thing. Paris, Madeline, Louise, and Rory are also really good friends, and Rory is on the Cheerleading/Dance squad because Headmaster Charleston had forced her to become more "active."   
  
Summary: Tristan is back for good, and love is in the air. Will it be for good? Or is it just a fling?  
  
::Lyrics during the story:: ~*~*~Lyrics that don't have anything to do with the story~*~*~ 'Thoughts' "Talking" - - Cut to different scene - -   
  
Chapter One: Mesmerize  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Your stare, those eyes, I love it when you look at me baby  
Your lips, your smile, I love it when you kiss me baby  
Your hips, those thighs, I love it when you thug me baby  
And I can't deny, I love it when I'm with you baby  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Rory, won't you just go to this one party?! You haven't done anything since you got home last week." Emily Gilmore, Rory's grandmother, had begged.  
"Okay grandma. I'll go." Rory said, exhausted. 'Why doesn't grandma just understand I don't like going to these parties?' Rory thought to herself, her grandmother's voice however, bringing her out of her thoughts.  
"Fabulous! I've arranged for that nice DuGrey boy to take you. Tristan, I believe his name is?" Emily said, smiling warmly, not realizing what she had done.  
"Tristan DuGrey? No grandma, you're mistaken. Tristan is in North Carolina." Rory said, giving her grandmother a dirty look.  
"Oh, no. He came back two nights ago. His parents and I have arranged for you two to go together. That isn't a problem, is it dear?" Emily said, stepping out of Rory's remodeled room. Rory sighed, but shook her head.  
"No grandma, no problem." Rory had told her, although she wanted to throw something at her head. 'Now I now how mom felt living with grandma all these years...' Rory thought, falling onto the bed. 'Tonight was going to be interesting...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I got a fetish for fuckin you witcha skirt on  
on the backstreet in the back seat of the Yukon  
what's taken so long? I'm gettin anxious  
but patiently waitin for you to tell a nigga to move on.   
Between me and you, we can find each other  
flyin abroad in my private G-2  
I ain't tryin to G you, ma I'm tryin to see you  
Bend over, you know how we do it, feet to shoulders  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At 5, Emily had come back to Rory's room, suggesting that she get ready for the party. Rory smiled and nodded, although her smile hadn't quite reached her eyes. Her smiles had stopped reaching her eyes when Jess announced he was going back to New York. When Loralei told her she was going to Europe for the year to start an Inn. When Lane had told her she had to move to Korea for senior year. When her dad announced Sherry was having a baby. Yes, Rory hadn't smiled in a while. 'Maybe Tristan can make me smile... he was always good at that...' Rory thought to herself, grinning just thinking about him. 'Why am I smiling like a mad woman? It's just Tristan... you will not fall for him Loralei Leigh Gilmore. I won't allow it...' Rory told herself, looking at her dull reflection in the mirror. 'I should get ready...' Rory thought, walking to her bathroom to take a shower.  
  
After she had taken her shower, she dried her coffee brown hair and left it straight. Walking to her closet, she turned on the light inside. 'Why did I let Louise talk me into buying these clothes?' Rory thought, looking at all the tight flares, short skirts, tight shirts, halter tops, tank tops, platform shoes, belly shirts... Rory sighed, 'What am I supposed to wear?' she thought, throwing clothes around.  
  
When Emily came up to tell Rory that Tristan would be there in less than at hour, she found Rory in a sea of clothes, still in her bathrobe.  
  
"Rory?" Emily had asked, looking for her granddaughter.  
"Yes?" Rory asked, turning to look at her grandmother.  
"Why aren't you dressed yet? Tristan will be here at 7... It's already 6:15." Emily said, looking at Rory with confusion in her eyes.  
"I'm almost ready grandma." Rory said, smiling at Emily as if to reassure her things would be fine. Emily smiled softly, taking in the image of Rory, realizing just how much she looked like Loralei.  
"All right dear." Emily said, nodding and closing the door behind her.  
  
30 minutes later, Rory finally came down to the main floor of the Gilmore mansion, to grace Emily with her presence. Rory had on a pair of glittery flares from Abercrombie and Fitch, a glittery peasant top that stopped a little above her stomach, showing an inch or 2 of skin, and a pair of black platforms. She had her purse and an Abercrombie hoodie in her hands when she stopped on the bottom step.   
  
"Do I really need to go to this party?" Rory asked, looking at her grandma with pleading eyes.  
"Rory... it's you're second full year at Chilton, and you hardly go out. You're going to this party, and please darling, have fun." Emily said, giving her granddaughter a hug, then pulling away when she heard a knock on the door.  
"That must be Tristan." Emily said, walking up the stairs and saying goodnight to Rory.  
  
Rory walked over to the door and answered it, expecting to see that rather short blonde-haired boy. She gasped when she a rather cute looking boy who was at least 6'2", blonde hair that looked extremely soft, well built body, but the same mesmerizing blue eyes hadn't changed. They still looked like they could see into her soul. Rory heart started to pound when she couldn't break eye contact. 'Stay strong Rory. You're not going to fall for him...' Rory thought, trying to convince herself.  
  
Tristan couldn't help but stare into Rory's eyes. She was so much more beautiful then he had remembered. Same coffee brown hair that looked as soft as cotton. Same petite figure that could make any guy go insane. When he looked in her eyes though, he was disappointed to see the spark gone. It hadn't completely disappeared, but it was hidden. 'What happened to you Rory?' Tristan thought to himself determined to make her smile again.  
  
Before Rory knew what she was doing, she had thrown her arms around Tristan's neck, engulfing him into a hug. Tristan had been shocked at first, but wrapped his strong, muscular arms around her tiny waist, giving her a squeeze.  
"Welcome back Tristan." Rory whispered in his ear, not pulling away from the hug.  
"I've missed you Ror." Tristan admitted, hugging her closer.  
  
Emily and Richard Gilmore were standing on the staircase, looking down at the two teenagers.  
"Look at them Richard. They're wonderful together." Emily said, just as a picture of Loralei and Christopher popped into her head of their first date.  
Richard smiled, "Yes, they are." Richard said, hugging his wife, leading her upstairs to give the two teenagers a little privacy.  
  
A few minutes later, the two had broken apart, staring into each other's eyes.  
"So, should we be going?" Rory asked, looking at Tristan.  
"Oh, right. The party." Tristan said, nodding. Rory laughed quietly, and walked to get her hoodie and purse.  
"Well, let's go DuGrey. I'm sure the Chiltonites would love to know that you're back. The female population will be doing cartwheels." Rory said, smiling at him, a small sparkle returning to her eyes.  
"I only cared about your reaction." Tristan said quietly, although Rory had already gone out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I wanna get away. Cause you know, like I know   
And there's a better day, a coming, I'm hooked on your lovin  
Believe me, and when I hold you baby  
I know you need me, wait for me baybay  
I've been going half-crazy for your love  
And I was told that the sex is better than drugs  
Then get addicted, boy listen  
I'm the only piece of the puzzle you're missing  
Like when we kissing - bye bye bye  
You got a girl that'll - ride ride ride   
So take me tonight  
And do what you do to me baby  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
When they got to the party, the female population had surrounded Tristan. They couldn't believe that their King was back. The boys couldn't wait to find out if Tristan was going to take them to the final four in football this year and the girls couldn't wait to find out who his flavor of the week was.  
  
Somewhere between the commotion of Tristan returning, Rory had slipped away and went to find Paris. She found her in the back with Louise and Madeline, Rory's other 2 best friends.  
"Hey Ror! You came with Tristan?" Louise asked.  
"Tristan's back?" Madeline asked, confused.  
Rory laughed at Madeline, the poor girl was always so confused, "Yes Maddy. Tristan is back. He's inside if you want to go say hello." Rory said, smiling at the girl.   
"Oh... I'll have to do that later." Madeline nodded.  
"Ror... you didn't answer my question." Louise said, giving Rory the, 'there's-something-you-aren't-telling-me' look.  
"Oh, yeah. I came with Tristan. Well, not actually came... my grandparents had accepted the invitation from Tristan's parents." Rory said, explaining. 'Why do I feel like I'm on trial?' Rory thought, sitting next to Paris.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
You can understand that my love is pain  
And how I feel in vain, it's just a woman thang  
(It's a man's world, but I understand)  
But there's still nothin different boy, stick to the plan  
(You be my down ass, witcha round ass)  
I know I'm feelin you (like you feelin me)  
The way you're holdin my body, the way you touch me  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well, that's it for Chapter one! What'd you think? Remember.... If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all! 


End file.
